Dear John, Hear me out
by InspiredGrl2008
Summary: What if there was someone better for John than Savannah? What if John had a secret crush that he never knew about? How would the story be different if someone else had their eye on John too. Read along as I tell my version of the story and what I wish would have happened instead!
1. Chapter 1

Dear John,

Please hear me out.

Prologue

Evangeline or Evy (eh-vee) as most people called her was an incredible young woman. She was a 24 year old, 5 ft 6in tall, half Cuban, half African American mocha skinned beauty. She had long flowing jet black hair that hung to the middle of her back, and despite being a plus size full figured woman, men still wanted her. However, she was still unsure of herself, because the only guy she ever wanted was dating a blonde hair blue eyed college student. That's just something Evy would never be. Evy had held down the same job since after graduating high school, managing the local surf shop. She could never add up. You see, John Tyree was the man of Evy's dreams, but all her dreams were dashed when Savannah's stupid friend dropped that bag of hers in the ocean.

Evy and John had been friends all through high school. They were the local trouble makers John more so than Evy, but still partners in crime. Sadly though, Evy was forever in the friend zone with John. She was always too nervous to ask him out, because he never dated any girls like her before. So why bother she always thought? Then along came Savannah the girlfriend to end all girlfriends. This chick came totally out of left field and took Evy by surprise.

Chapter 1

Friend zoned

Evy awoke at 2:15 am to the chorus of Eminem's "Cleanin out my closet" playing on her phone. She knew immediately it was John, because that was their "bestie song". They had a few skeletons in their closet from years back. "Someone better be dead" Evy answer sleepily. She hated to be woken up in the middle of the night, even if it was her secret love interest. "Evy, Oh my gosh girl you're not going to believe the day I just had!" John sounded more excited than he should be at 2 in the morning. "Oh gosh John, what did you do? Why do you sound so chipper? Did you rob a bank without me or something?" Evy said sarcastically. "I wish, but no! I met someone. I was out surfing today and saw this idiot kid knock some chick's purse into the ocean like a moron. He wasn't getting it anytime soon, so I dove in after it. I snagged that chick's bag before home boy could even get in the water. One thing leads to another and I'm drinking a beer and chatting her up at some house party. She was a pretty laid back chick. She gave me her number and everything. I think I'll give her a call tomorrow." Evy sighed. She was not amused that John met someone new. He had been single for so long. She knew deep down this would only lead to months of annoying heart ache. "Uh Evy are you still there?" John asked. "Yea, I'm still here." Evy replied "Listen John, can we talk about this in the morning bro. It's late if you haven't noticed." John gave a soft laugh over the phone. "Oh snap I didn't even realize. I'm sorry. Yea yea just hit me up in the morning. I just got a little carried away." Without saying anything else Evy hung up the phone. She wasn't trying to be rude by not telling John bye. She was simply choking back the tears that were already starting to flow. Despite John's reputation in school and around town for being a "bad boy" he was actually a stand up guy and a real gentleman. Evy knew better than anyone that when John fell for someone he usually fell hard, and this would be no different. Any normal person would brush it off and say that it wasn't going to last, but John had been alone for a while, and she knew he wanted someone to be with. It didn't take long for Evy to fall back to sleep, but in those few minutes after John's phone call she laid there crying. Crying again for the hundredth time knowing she was a fool as always for not taking a chance when she had it.

John finally woke up the next morning around 10:30. When he saw his clock he nearly flew out of bed. The previous night's events had him so excited he didn't realize how truly exhausted he was. John quickly got dressed in his usually summer attire. Flip flops, with khaki shorts, and a simple plain tee. As John was about to reach for his phone to call Evy, he heard his stomach growl something fierce. "Time for some food asap." He thought as he started to dial.

To John's surprise the phone rang quite a few times before Evy picked up. This was a little unusually considering she always picks up on the first or second ring. "Yes, Mr. Tyree" Evy answered. "Finally chica, it took you long enough." John said sounding a little annoyed. "Oh whatever John I have a life outside of you." Evy replied. "Oh please girl it's not even 11. The only life you have this early is spent in your bed still. Anyways I'm starvin like marvin. Let's go catch a bite at Pete's café. We'll meet in 30?" Evy wasn't really in the mood to have brunch with John, because she didn't want to hear about this new girl of his. However, she couldn't deny her hunger pains, and Pete's did have the best breakfast in town. "Ok, that's cool. I'll see you soon then." "Yep see you soon then" John replied and with that they both hung up the phones.

As John was stepping out of his room he wondered if his dad would let him borrow the car. John peeked into his father's study and found him polishing his coins as usual. His dads back was turned so he didn't see his son, but John just walked off. He knew that once his father started in on those coins he wouldn't stop for nothing, and any little distraction would just throw him off. So John left and decided to skip the argument that would come if he asked his father if he could borrow the vehicle. Growing up John's mother wasn't around and it didn't help matters that his dad was a little off. John couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew his dad wasn't normal. He knew that his father had a very strict daily routine and heaven forbid if anyone threw a wrench in his gears, the world would end.

As John left his house and started down the street he thought about Savannah. He couldn't help, but to smile a little every time her face crossed his mind. John checked his phone. "Hmm 10:45, I wonder if Savannah is up yet?" he thought. "Whatever, I'm going for it." He said as he started dialing her number.

"Uh hello?" a voice answered sounding confused. "Oh Hi, yes this is John is this Savannah?" John asked timidly. "Oh yes it is! Hi John! How are you?" Savannah sounded very happy to hear from him. "I'm doing great!" John replied. "Listen, I'm about to grab a bite with a friend of mine, but maybe afterwards we can hang out?" "Sure we can hang out!" Savannah chimed! John could hear the excitement in her voice. He was confident that she was into him. "Just give me a text when you're done eating and I can come pick you up. I'll take you to the house I'm working on this summer!" "OK sounds like a plan. I'll see you soon then." John replied. "See you soon then." said Savannah as she hung up.

John was so thrilled to have talked to Savannah that he almost forgot where he was going. Before he knew it he was at Pete's Café. John walked up the stairs and into the cool air conditioned restaurant to see his best friend sitting in their usually spot. Front right side corner by a window. John practically jogged to Evy, he was so excited.

When Evy saw John coming she couldn't help, but to smile. Even though the pending conversation would be a letdown, she still enjoyed seeing her best friend. When John finally got to her he picked Evy up and spun her around. Even being a big girl, John was bigger and he could lift her no problem. Evy always loved that about him. She liked the idea of a big strong man to take care of her. Not to mention John was all buff from being in the army so that raised his sex appeal. "OK OK put me down now John." Evy laughed. She didn't _really_ want John to put her down…**ever**, but she wanted to get this dreaded conversation started. They both sat back down sliding into their booth. "I ordered you your usual." Evy said as John went to pick up his menu. "Scrambled egg and bacon sandwich with toasted bread, hash browns, and an orange juice? You know me so well?" John asked with a smirk on his face. "But of course!" Evy replied as she popped her collar and giggled. "I _do_ know you so well." She added. "Unlike this new girl of yours, who doesn't know you at all? Yet you can't wait to tell me all about her!" Evy was being obviously sarcastic at this point. "I don't know what it is Ev? She was just great. We talked for hours about what she's doing here for the summer and military life. She seems like a great girl. I mean she is just great!" John was so excited it made Evy want to vomit. "OK John so far we have a great girl that's really great at being great! Yet you've told me nothing useful about the chick." Evy said. "I just I don't know. I'm sure there is more to her, but I just met the girl yesterday. You just _have_ to meet her." John replied. Evy rolled her eyes. She was not amused that John didn't realize he knew nothing about this girl, but was head over heels already. Evy didn't have anything useful to say so she used the one defense she knew of. "I don't know Johnny boy; she sounds like a tag chaser to me. You know these young thangs just after that uniform of yours." John rolled his eyes the same as Evy did. "It's not even like that. She didn't know I was in the military until later that evening. It wasn't like I saluted her after I introduced myself." John was not impressed that Evy used the army excuse to try and down play Savannah's true interest in him.

"So you've told me how great this girl is. You want to actually tell me her name now?" Evy asked. "Oh yes! Geez, her name is Savannah." John replied. "Ooo Savannah. Now there's a typical white girl name." Evy said jokingly. "Well sorry she couldn't have a ten mile long name like yours that no one can pronounce, Miss Evangeline Christine Houston!" "Hey at least my name is as beautiful and exotic as I am!" Evy replied. "Oh please!" John scoffed. "Evy the only thing exotic about you is that Japanese Cherry Blossom tatted above your ass crack." He chuckled. "Oh go fu…" Right before Evy could finish cussing out John the waitress arrived with their food. John and Evy ate and talked for another 20 minutes. After the first few bites John could tell Evy had no more interest in talking about Savannah so he let it go.

It was 11:45 by the time they had both finished eating, and by then John had alerted Savannah to the fact that he was ready to be picked up. John and Evy paid for their meals and both anxiously watched for Savannah to pull in the parking lot. John was anxious to see his new girl, and Evy was anxious to size up her competition. They didn't have to wait long before Savannah arrived. John jumped up from the booth so quick he knocked a little bit of the table into Evy. "Ok I'm off!" John said as Evy stood to give him a good bye hug. "Hey Evy you want to meet her real quick?" John asked. "Maybe another time, I have to get down to the surf shop." Evy replied. "Alright chica, see you soon!" John gave Evy another nice big hug and was out the Café doors faster than he had jogged in them.

Evy watched as John got in the passenger seat of Savannah's car and rode off. He was beaming with happiness, and Evy was once again left alone. "Well I have no one to blame, but myself." She thought. Evy sighed. "Time for work" she mumbled quietly to herself, and walked out the café.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That was quick

Evy hoped in her truck and made it to the surf shop right on time for her noon shift to start. She was happy to see that the shop was pretty packed. She knew as long as she stayed busy she wouldn't be thinking of John. Meanwhile, across town Savannah had just arrived at their destination. She pulled her car up the long dirt road to an open field where only the wooden frame of a two story house sat. "So this is what you're doing all summer?" John asked sounding a little confused. "Have you ever heard of Habitat for Humanity? It's a nonprofit organization that builds homes for people who can't afford them." She answered. "Well I guess now that you told me I have heard about them. Thanks." John replied as he got out of the car. Before Savannah could undo her seat belt John was rushing over to open her door for her. "I got it for you girlie." John said as he lifted the driver side handle. "Oh thanks. Chivalry isn't dead after all." Savannah said with a giggle as she got out her car. "Chivalry, I wouldn't consider myself a chivalrous man." John replied. "Well why not?" Savannah asked with a hint of hesitation in her voice. She wasn't sure yet if she wanted to know the story behind his remark. As they walked together up to the unfinished house John explained a little about himself to Savannah. He told her that he had a reputation around town for being a trouble maker. He even went as far as to show off his scar right below his belly button. "Oh my gosh!" Savannah gasped as she examined his scar. It was about as long as her pinky finger. "Wow you really are rough around the edges aren't you?" John could see that he had frightened her a little with the scar. He put his shirt down pretty quick and changed the subject. They had reached the front steps to the house and he wanted to talk more about her and less about himself. "Why don't you give me the grand tour now?"

"Yes, yes come on in." Savannah said as she grabbed John's hand and pulled him in the wooden frame. Savannah walked from room to room telling John about the family that will be moving in. She explained that this family had 2 wonderful boys and what a great cook the mom was. John could tell Savannah was very passionate about what she was doing here for this family. He liked that she was such a good person. He never knew anyone so caring before. Everyone he had grown up with only cared about themselves. She ended the little tour on what would be the back door. "Well that's the house, but this gem right here is my favorite part of the home." Savannah pointed out towards a marvelous oak tree in the back yard. "It's a tree?" John said sounding puzzled. "Yes, it's a tree and it's also 90 degrees out today. So let's please go sit down in some shade." Having never let go of John's hand, Savannah walked him over to the tree where they both sat with their backs against the trunk.

For a few minutes John and Savannah sat in silence as they enjoyed the slow breeze and relief from the heat. Still curious from John's earlier comments Savannah couldn't contain herself anymore. She had to ask, "Why were you such a trouble maker?" At first John didn't know what to say, but he answered her with a low "I don't know. Just being young and dumb I guess." Savannah looked at John trying to figure him out. She hoped that there was more to the story than just being "young and dumb", but she accepted his answer none the less. "You're not like that anymore though, right?" John simply replied with "No." "Savannah to be perfectly honest you scare the crap out of me. I know it's only been two days now, but you are unexplored territory. I've never been around any girl who didn't want to sleep with me and just get into trouble in general." "Is that a good thing?" Savannah asked sounding a little puzzled and nervous. "So far it has been. It's nice not to feel used or to be using someone else."

Savannah didn't know what to say. So she just smiled. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds, but in that short amount of time John looked deep into her blues eyes and saw only kindness and innocence. Another second of silence went by and John was leaning in towards Savannah's face.

She knew as well as John what was about to happen. Savannah leaned in and closed her eyes. John had his strong hands on her cheeks and was pulling her in for a kiss. This kiss was nothing like John had ever experienced before. It was long, and passionate, and perfect. He didn't know why he felt so strongly towards Savannah after such an incredibly short time, but he knew he wanted this time with her to last forever. It was in that moment that he realized something incredibly important. John quickly pulled away from Savannah's lips even though he didn't want to stop. "I'm, I'm sorry" Savannah stuttered. She was so surprised and flustered that she hadn't realized what was going on. Her head was cloudy and she couldn't think straight. "No it's OK I should be the one apologizing. Listen Savannah that kiss was wonderful, but there's something I have to tell you." "Now you're making me nervous." Savannah said worriedly. "Don't be nervous." John said, taking a deep breath. "Look I don't know where this is going and obviously we are going somewhere pretty fast. It's just I'm not here permanently. I'm only on leave for two weeks. I have to report back to Germany next week."

Savannah looked at John stunned for a second. She sat there and processed what she just heard and finally spoke up. "I don't care. I mean, I have to head back to school soon anyways. The summer is almost over and I have to prepare my dorm. Whatever happens in these next couple of days we will work out." John smiled at Savannah. He was sure that would have been a deal breaker. Again they sat in silence, and again they started to kiss, but as John leaned in to Savannah's face they were interrupted by the musical stylings of Eminem. John sighed looking down at his phone. "Oh Evy you have bad timing girl." He thought out loud. John opened his messages and eyed the text which read: H3y stud muffin! Don't do nothin I wouldn't do! Hope I'm not messing with your game! John just laughed and rolled his eyes. "What's it say?" Savannah asked curiously. John turned the phone to let her read what Evy had written. "OH is this, the friend you had brunch with?" "Yes it sure is." John replied. "When do I get to meet her?" John just laughed again. "Maybe some other time, come on let's get out of here."

Back at the surf shop, Evy was feeling pretty pleased with herself after the message she just sent. Her co-worker and long time friend Kurt caught her texting. "What are you smirking about over there Evy?" "Oh nothing much, just throwing John off his game." Evy laughed.

Kurt had always had a thing for Evy and she knew it. He had only been working at the shop a year, but Evy "had him at hello." Kurt and Evy dated a while back for about 3 months, but they decided to just stay friends. Even though she knew how Kurt still felt for her she liked to mess with his emotions. Evy knew it was wrong, but she liked having herself a boy toy at work to keep her mind off John.

"So are you actually planning on working today?" Kurt asked with a hint of irritation in his voice. "Simmer down kid. I'm the manager of this establishment and I can fool around as much as I want." With that Evy strutted off to the back of the store. She then spent the next hour and a half playing on her phone and pretending to take inventory. "Hey Evy!" Kurt called from the front. "What? What do you want?" She yelled back. "Just come here a second please!" Evy hoisted her lazy self out of her wheelie chair and went to see what Kurt was hollering about. "Yep buddy what's going on?" She asked. "Nothing is going on. That what's up. Summer's almost over and the shop is getting more dead by the day. Can we please close up early?" "That's fine. It's like almost 4 anyways. Most the tourist are heading to dinner by now." Evy replied.

The two of them closed up the surf shop together and headed for their vehicles. Before Evy could even make it to her truck, Kurt was bugging her again. "Hey Evy you want to go for some ice cream together, my treat." As annoying as Kurt could be he was a true gentleman just like John. They both had that southern white boy charm. If you considered North Carolina part of the south of course. "As long as you're buying" Savannah replied. "Yes I'm buying." Kurt replied. Evy knew it made him happy when she agreed to do things with him. It made Kurt feel like they were almost a real couple again. "I'll meet you at Waffle Cone." Savannah called as she jumped in her truck.

Kurt was so excited to be having a little get together with Evy that he could hardly contain himself on the way over. It had been months since they called their relationship quits, but he wanted to give it a second chance. Kurt was very aware of the fact that Evy was into John, but that wasn't going to stop him. He knew what he wanted, and that was Evy.

A few minutes later Kurt and Evy were walking into the ice cream shop together. They both ordered waffle bowls filled with their favorite flavors and had a seat at a far table. "Thanks for the ice cream bud." Evy said as she started to eat. "Well you're very welcome Evy. Hey, uh I didn't just invite you here for the heck of it Ev." Kurt started to stammer and stutter his words a bit as he prepared to ask Evy out again. "Oh really", Evy replied curiously. Kurt took a long hard swallow and said "Evangeline Christine I know we tried this once before, but please let's try it again. I know your feelings towards John, but you know as well as I do that you're too shy to ask him out. So can we please just give it the good ole college try again?" Evy didn't speak for a while. She was so taken back by what he just asked that she didn't know how to process it. Even though Kurt had no clue about John's new girl, Evy knew he had a point. She figured there was no sense in denying Kurt. It's not like John was trying to get with her anyways. Finally Evy smiled and said "Sure Kurtus, let's try again. What harm could it possibly do?" "Really?" Kurt replied, almost jumping out of his seat. He was so excited that he leaned over the kissed Evy on her cheek. Evy blushed and let out a soft little school girl giggle. "Under one condition though." She replied. "OK anything." Kurt said. "If this doesn't work out you have to promise that you'll let it go and move on to someone better." Evy looked at Kurt sternly. Kurt simply shook his head and said "Oh Ev there isn't anyone better for me than you. I'm going to prove that to you this time!" "We shall see hon." Evy said as she shoved a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

Kurt and Evy sat and ate, simply enjoying each other's company. It wasn't until she got a text from John that she even looked at her phone and realized the time. "Oh my gosh", she gasped. "Is it 6 already?" Kurt checked his watch and was just as surprised as she was. "Wow Ev we really killed some time. No way have we been sitting here for almost 2 hours." "I guess we have though." Evy replied, still in shock over the time. The two of them got up and Kurt walked Evy out and to her truck. Kurt gave Evy a gentle hug and a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything Evy. I promise I won't let you down." Kurt said as he was walking away. All Evy could do was smile and wave.

Evy slide into her truck and thought out loud to herself "Oh my gosh am I really going out with Kurt again?" She put her hands to her face and just shook her head and sighed. Then she realized "Oh yea I never did check that text from John." She opened her messages and read: Sup douche bag. I've had a great day with Savannah. She showed me the house she's been working one, and then we spent the rest of the afternoon at the beach. We even had a little kissing action. Until you interrupted though! Thanks a lot hoe bag. BTW you didn't mess up my game. Anyways, we are bout to go to dinner together. She wants me to meet her friend Tim. Just letting ya know what's the deal. TTYL

Evy angrily closed her messages and threw her phone in her purse. That entire message and all she saw was "kissing action." Evy took a few deep breaths and tried to remember she was in a new relationship with Kurt. So she picked up her phone out of her purse and typed a return text: Well you weren't the only one with an awesome day, because Kurt and I are back together. So suck on them apples! Evy put her phone back for the last time and started her truck. Even though she had just eaten ice cream she needed some real food. Knowing there was nothing to eat at her apartment, she made a quick decision. "McDonalds it is!" She thought to herself and pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The trouble with Alan

John had just finished reading his text from Evy, as Savannah pulled in to the parking lot of Henderson's Seaside Seafood. It was better than any Red Lobster or Joe's Crab Shack, because they got their fish fresh (being located by the beach and all). "Oh I see Tim's car." Savannah said as she turned the ignition off. Once again John rushed out the vehicle before Savannah, and ran to open her door. "Here you are my lady." He said as he lifted the driver side handle. Savannah smiled and put out her hand so John could help her get up.

The two of them walked together into the restaurant where they found Tim had already gotten a table. "Hello John!" Tim said holding out his hand for a shake. "Hi sir, very nice to meet you" John replied as he shook his hand. Before Savannah had her turn to greet her friend, a little boy came up and wrapped his arms around her leg. "Hi hi Savannah!" said a tiny voice. "OH my goodness now who could this little fellow be?" Savannah replied as she leaned down to hug the child back. "It's meeee" The boy squealed. "Hi Alan I missed you" she said as she gave him a big hug. "Alan, I want you to meet my new friend. His name is John. Can you say hello?"

Alan didn't say anything. He didn't even look in John's direction.

Savannah stood up and gave Tim a hug before they all finally sat down. "Well John," Tim started. "It's nice to meet you. I haven't heard a whole lot, but Savannah seems to really have an interest in you." John and Savannah caught eyes. She was blushing. "It's only been two days now, but I'm enjoying her company. I'm going to try and enjoy her for as long as possible, because I'm only here on leave." John replied. "Is that so?" Tim asked with curiosity in his voice. "Oh yes sir, I don't live here permanently. Or at least not recently, I'm in the Army. I'm stationed in Germany right now."

Before John could say anything else there was a loud crash. "Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh" Alan began repeating. He had spilled his drink on the floor and the cup had shattered. While everyone else in the restaurant was still in shock from the loud noise, Tim had already jumped out of his chair and started cleaning up the mess. A minute later their waiter snapped out of his surprise and came over to help. "Gosh I'm so sorry about this" Tim said as he helped pick up the broken pieces of glass. "It's perfectly alright sir. Let me just get your son another drink. Please you have a seat." The waiter replied.

John was still a little taken back from what happen. He just watched as Alan rocked back and forth and kept touching everything. He knew there was something off about the kid, because he wouldn't sit still and he kept humming to himself. It was like Alan was totally un-phased by the fact that he had just broken a cup. "I'm sorry, where were we?" Tim asked as he took his seat again. "I was just telling you that I was in the military." John replied. He was still in another world wondering about Alan though. "Yes, he's in the army, but we are going to see what happens." Savannah chimed. "I know it's very quick, but I'd like to see where this goes. I mean we are just having fun right now. Who knows if we'll still even like each other after these two weeks are over?" Tim smiled and started to say something, but they were interrupted by their waiter. "Ok sorry about that folks." The waiter said as he gave Alan a new glass. "Are you all ready to order?"

Savannah, Tim, and John all looked at each other knowing they hadn't even glanced at their menus. "Oh no not yet" replied Savannah. "Ok folks just flag me down when you're ready." I'm Phillip by the way. After their waiter had walked off all three of them picked up their menus and began looking. Even though they all had been to Henderson's before they still liked to skim the menu in case they spotted something different to try. However, after about 10 minutes of looking they were ready to order. "Alrighty" Tim said aloud as he started surveying the restaurant for Phillip. John spotted him first. Phillip was outside having a smoke. "I'll go get him." John said as he got up and started walking for the restaurant patio. Before he could even make it half way across the restaurant the manager saw him and stopped him in his tracks. John had known the manager of this restaurant from years back. He kicked John out a few times for starting fights. The manager's name was Mike and he was a prick. "Well look who it is" Mike scowled. John just rolled his eyes. "Listen here John I don't want you starting shit like back when you were a kid you got me? Nobody wants to witness a brawl tonight hot shot." John had a real short temper and was already starting to ball up his fist. "Why don't you listen here Mike?" John replied with anger in his voice. "I'm simply trying to have a nice dinner with a few friends. I got up to get our waiter to tell him we are ready. Is that alright right with you? Can I get my damn waiter?" Mike looked John up and down before saying anything. Mike thought he was so much better than everyone. He always had a "my shit don't stank" look on his face. "Just go back to your table kid and I'll get your waiter for you." Mike gestured for John to go sit back down before finally walking away. All the while Savannah and Tim looked on from a distance.

"What do you suppose that's about?" Tim asked. "Well John hasn't had the best past." Savannah started. "He said that growing up he was kind of a trouble maker." Tim had a look of shock on his face. "Savannah do you really think he's the best person to be hanging around with" Tim asked sounding a little nervous. "I know I know" replied Savannah. "But so far he's treated me nice and at least he's been up front with me." John was almost back to the table, so the two of them quickly changed the subject.

"Our waiter will be right with us." John said as he took his seat. The three of them continued to make small talk while they waited to order and so on throughout the night. They chatted about politics, personal interest, pet peeves, and anything else that would keep the conversation rolling. However, there was not a dull moment with Alan around. John tried to focus on talking with Tim and Savannah, but Alan was a constant distraction. The child was fidgeting in his chair, singing to himself, touching everything, chewing with his mouth open. You name it and Alan did it. After a while it started to bother John. So much so that he couldn't wait to leave. However, John didn't make it to the exit without one more annoyance. On the way out the restaurant Savannah and John were stopped by one of her other friends.

"SAVANNAH!" a loud voice called. Both John and Savannah stopped in their tracks. Almost out and here came someone new. "Hey Randy" Savannah called back as she turned to face her friend. "Savvy I didn't see you girl. Were you eating here this whole time?" "I sure was" replied Savannah as she hugged her friend. John was not impressed by what stood in front of him. A scrawny 5 ft nothing poor excuse for a grown man. "Well who's this fancy gent?" Randy asked as he looked over towards John. "This is my friend John." Savannah replied. "What's up bro? What you doing hanging out with my Savvy?" Randy said, as he wrapped his arm around Savannah's waste. "Savvy?" John asked with a hint of irritation in his tone. "Yea man, she's my Savvy! Me and this girl go way back. We've been friends for a long time. We grew up together. Her parents and mine have summer homes right here in Charleston. We've lived down the street from one another since we were kids." Randy started pulling Savannah in even closer. John was starting to get pissed off again and Savannah could tell. "Uh, listen Randy" Savannah started. "We are on our way out, but maybe we can catch up some other time ok?" "Sounds like a plan honey. I'll give you a call later." Randy replied. Before he walked off he leaned in and kissed Savannah on her cheek and gave her a hug that lasted a little _too_ long for John's liking.

John was already annoyed with the night's events. Between the manager, Alan's behavior, and now this; John was beyond ready to go. He was fuming and stormed to the car faster than Savannah could. Once they were both in the vehicle though, John couldn't wait to let it all out.

"Seriously…Savvy? What the hell was that about! Oh and Tim has himself an awfully well behaved kid!" Savannah didn't know what to say or where to start. After a few minutes of silence she began with "I'm sorry John I should have told you ahead of time. Tim's son Alan is autistic. He processes things differently than regular people do. He interacts and thinks in a way that's comfortable for him. As for Randy, well he thinks he's in love with me. We've been friends for a long time now and I like having him around. I promise he is a nice guy you just have to get to know him." John just sat quietly and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry." Savannah said again as she started the engine.

The two of them had a very quiet ride back to John's father's house. Once they pulled in the drive way, Savannah was almost expecting John to leap out and run in, but he didn't. John sat for a moment and just looked Savannah in the eyes. "I'm sorry for how I acted." He said. "I didn't mean to be an ass. I just got out of control. It's only been two days. You must think I'm a real psycho already." Savannah smiled at him. "No John I don't think you're a psycho. I think you've experienced a lot and simply don't have the patience for the bullshit anymore." All John could do was laugh. "Oh you're right about that girl." John said, as he leaned over to kiss her. Once again John and Savannah had one long and glorious kiss like earlier that day. Only this time they weren't interrupted by Evy.

This time the kiss was so fantastic that John didn't stop. The two of them made out for a couple minutes before John pulled away. He checked the time on his watch, 9:05. "I better go sweetie. It's late, but I'll see you soon?" "I'll see you soon then." Savannah replied, and with that John went inside.

It was late, and Evy had been sitting alone in her apartment for a while. She had gotten in a bubble bath close to an hour ago, but she couldn't bring herself to get out just yet. She lay there with her head leaning against the side of the tub thinking to herself "Why did I do this? Why did I lead Kurt on? I love John. I want John. Now I'm stuck in a relationship that I don't want."

Evy started crying. It was the third time that night. All evening her feelings had over powered her. She constantly went back and forth in her head about what's the right thing to do. Should she just call Kurt and tell him she didn't really want to do this with him? No of course she couldn't do that! How awful of her. What if Kurt is the man she's actually supposed to be with? All she knew at this point was that she might have made a mistake, but she owed it to Kurt to give him a chance. Besides he was a nice guy right? Evy couldn't stand her own thoughts anymore, and her bath water was starting to get cold. She let the water out and wrapped herself in her robe. Tonight she was going to drown herself in a bottle of wine and fatten her belly with a pint of ice cream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Another awkward Dinner date

Evy awoke from her drunken stopper around 12 o'clock the next afternoon. She had always been young and dumb, but having a wine hang over was new for her. Her stomach hurt so bad from all the booze and ice cream that she promised herself she would never do that again. Even though she was young, it wasn't like she was 18 anymore. Evy grabbed her phone off the night stand and checked it for any missed calls. She was a little taken back when she read the number: 7 missed calls and 1 voicemail, all from Kurt. Evy sat up in bed and dialed the number for her voicemail. What could Kurt want she wondered? The message began: "Hey Ev it's me, Kurt. I hope you're doing alright. I called a few times. Just get back with me when you can. I love you baby bye." Evy just rolled her eyes. "I love you baby?" she thought out load. She didn't love Kurt, at least not this soon. How could he say that to her? Evy started to call Kurt back, but before she could even hit talk, John was calling instead.

"Yellow!" Evy said as she answered her phone. "Hey cum gobbler how are you this afternoon?" John was in a very good mood that irritated Evy. "Really prick? I'm a cum gobbler now. You're such a fucking D-bag. What do you want? I'm in the middle of the worst hang over of my life." "OH don't get you panties in a bunch I'm just teasing. I'm calling because Savannah wants to meet you tonight. Well, I mean not just you. She wants to meet my dad too. So you know its Sunday and dad always makes lasagna. So what do you say? Come over to my place around 5ish?" John asked. Evy just sighed and agreed. She wasn't really up for it, but she wanted to see this Savannah girl in person at least once. "Fine I'll be there John." Evy answered. "Alright see you then" John said, and hung up the phone.

Evy didn't have to work on Sundays, because the surf shop was closed so she spent the rest of the afternoon recuperating. Evy had a lot of things on her mind, and one of them just so happened to be her job. With the summer coming to a close she knew that she would have to find a new job. She had received word from the "big bosses" that the surf shop would no longer be open all year long. They simply didn't make enough money to keep it open all the time anymore. Evy knew she needed a job that paid well, but she wanted something she loved doing like the surf shop. Evy was so involved in trying to figure out her job situation that she didn't realize she never called Kurt back. That was until her door bell rang at 3:00. Evy jumped up from her laptop where she was browsing the net for jobs. When she got to her peep hole she just let out a loud "OH MY GOSH!", as she flung her door open. "Kurt! I'm so sorry! I never called you back." Kurt stepped into her apartment and threw himself into Evy for a hug. "Oh Evy its fine sweetie, you just had me so worried. I had to come over and make sure you were OK." Kurt let go of her and they both went to sit together on the couch. "So what have you been up to all day?" Kurt asked. "Just looking for jobs" Evy replied as she picked up her laptop again. "Oh man, I forgot all about that babe! I need to start looking too. I know of one guy who is willing to hire someone on at the body shop down town. How about you? Got any feelers out" Kurt said pointing to Evy's laptop. All she could do was blush, because of what website she was looking at. Kurt saw the expression on her face and grabbed the computer right out of her hands. "Holy crap girl, this is what you're thinking about?" Kurt was shocked, surprised, and intrigued at what he saw on her screen. It was the web page for the local gentleman's club called Lady Luck. Kurt didn't say anything after his initial reaction. He took a minute to think and process what he was looking at. Evy was a bigger girl, but not fat. She had a body shape similar to the actress America Ferrera before she lost all the weight. Like how she looked in the movie Real Women Have Curves. Evy had just enough body to keep you coming back for more, and he couldn't help but to fantasize about her. He imagined Evy in a string bikini shaking her nice fat ass all on him. What he wouldn't give to get a lap dance from her! Kurt smiled and laughed out loud thinking about his fantasy. "Oh my gosh what?" Evy asked kind of laughing too. She snatched her laptop back from him. They both couldn't help, but to laugh together. Evy laughed out of embarrassment and Kurt laughed at his own thoughts. "For real though Kurt, I know it seems silly but it pays more than the surf shop. Also I danced in high school so I got that going for me." Evy said confidently. "Oh really Evy, I wasn't aware many high schools offered pole dancing as an extracurricular." Kurt said as he chuckled to himself. "Oh you ass hole you know what I mean." Evy knew Kurt was just kidding around and she rolled her eyes. Kurt threw up his hands and said "So it's decided then! I'm going to be a mechanic and you're going to be a stripper. I officially have the hottest girlfriend in town!"

"Darn skippy!" Evy said, and closed her laptop. Where most guys might have questioned the idea of their girlfriend working at a strip club, Kurt was excited about it. He couldn't wait to see Evy dance. He wanted so desperately to be all over her, but he knew it was too soon for all that. So he would settle for a kiss. Kurt brushed Evy's hair away from her face then started leaning in towards her. As he got closer and closer Evy could feel her heart pounding in her head. At this point Evy was still not sure of what she was doing. She wanted John to be hers, but Kurt was such a nice guy. He had never done her wrong before and she knew she would feel guilty if she broke things off again. Inches away from her lips touching Kurt's and she pulled away. "I'm sorry is this too much too soon?" Kurt asked as he backed off a little. Evy looked deep into Kurt's brown eyes and all she could do was cry. She slumped over and placed her head in her hands. Kurt started rubbing her back. Deep down he knew Evy was an emotional wreck, and that somehow all of this probably had to do with John. He knew it was a touchy subject for her, but this was his chance to finally bring up the topic. He started with "Look Evy. I know that you're still hung up on John. I understand he is the one you've always wanted, but you agreed to give us another try. I know it's hard, but it's not fair to me for you to still try and love him. I know you probably wish he would have asked you out instead of me, but he's single and he's got to do his own thing." Before Kurt could finish Evy looked up and said with tears in her face and a lump in her throat "He's not single. He's madly in love with some tag chaser that he just met on Friday! Apparently she is the most amazing person ever. How do you fall in love with someone in just a few days! It doesn't make any damn sense!" Kurt looked at Evy and said "It _does_ make sense, because it happened to me with you. I know I'm not John, but we have a three month head start on any relationship you would have with him. Sure those three months we dated, that was **forever** ago, but we've already kind of tried this. I just want to try and make it really work this time. Evy please just let me give you all of myself and I'll show you that I can be better than John! I don't want to have to fight for your love and I shouldn't have to, because you just said he is in a relationship. Well we are in one now too Evy and I want all of you for as long as we can make this work. Please just give me the chance to prove to you that I can be more than just your dorky guy friend from the surf shop." All of a sudden Kurt's voicemail from this morning didn't seem so confusing. Evy realized that he really did whole heartedly love her. She didn't know why, but she could hear the genuineness in his voice. Evy was more sure than ever what her heart wanted, and it was Kurt. There was no more hesitation about what was happening next. Evy leaned in and kissed Kurt with everything she had. At first it caught him off guard, but then he got into his groove. With one hand on the back of her head and the other rubbing up and down on her thigh, Kurt slipped Evy some tongue. To his surprise she gave him some tongue back. They began to furiously make out like neither of them had experienced before. Evy was so high on her own endorphins and hormones that it wasn't until Kurt was on top of her pulling her shirt off that she realized what was happening. Kurt started to nibble on her neck and he was massaging her breast when Evy stopped him. "Wait, wait, wait. Kurt baby not that this isn't great, but we can't. It's still too early." Kurt quit nibbling on Evy's neck and sat up. "You're probably right Ev, let me just go to the bathroom real quick OK. I'm going blue balls over here and I'm about to explode." Kurt said as he got up and walked toward the bathroom.

Evy put her shirt back on and went to her kitchen for a drink. She pulled out her favorite Pina Colada wine cooler to calm her nerves. Evy took a seat at her kitchen table and waited for Kurt to be done in the bathroom. He took about 10 minutes, but Evy didn't mind. It gave her a little while to think about what just happened. For the first time in a long time Evy was in to someone other than John. It scared her a little bit, but she was actually excited about this. Evy finally heard the toilet flush and Kurt coming out the bathroom. "All better?" She asked as he got to the kitchen. "Yes, I'm all better, but I'd be **even** better if I could have put that load in you instead." Kurt replied with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Evy found that comment just a tad creepy and maybe a little much, but she didn't think any more of it. Kurt grabbed another wine cooler out the fridge for himself and took a seat with Evy at the table. "So what are you doing the rest of today sweetness?" Kurt asked taking a sip of his drink. "Well I'm actually going over to John's for dinner here in about an hour or so. His girlfriend Savannah wants to meet me and of course John's dad is always such a joy to be around. So I'm going to be hanging with them." Kurt looked at Evy with a very disheartening expression. "After I just poured my heart out to you Ev, and you're planning to go and add insult to injury?" Evy placed her hand on Kurt's should to comfort him. "It's nothing like that OK. I know where we stand now, and John is going to stay my friend. All my feelings belong to you now." Evy put her hand over her heart and said "Scouts honor." "OK babe I trust you." Kurt replied and chugged down the last sip of his wine cooler. He got up to throw away his empty bottle and then started for the door. "I'll let you start getting ready Ev. Call me if you need anything." Kurt said as he walked out the door. Evy blew him a kiss goodbye from the table and watched him leave.

Savannah had arrived at John's house right around 5. As she was walking up the steps to ring the door bell, John's dad was taking the lasagnas out the oven. The bell rang and John sprinted to the door. "Perfect timing" he said as he gave Savannah a huge hug. They gave each other a soft kiss and John walked Savannah to the kitchen. "Hey dad I want you to meet Savannah. She's the one I've been telling you about all weekend." John's dad looked up from his lasagna's nervously. "Oooh hello, nice to uh meet you." He replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tyree." Savannah said holding out her hand for a shake. John's father didn't really know what to do so he turned away from her and went to set up the dining room table. John just rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry Savannah. My dad's not a very social person." He said. Savannah didn't seem fazed at all. She just took it with a grain of salt. "Oh it's no problem John, not everyone is the same anyways." John took Savannah's hand and guided her to the living room. "Dad will be a minute setting up in there so we can just chat for a bit." Before the two of them could get a good conversation going Evy was doing her secret knock on the door. Her and John's friendship knock they created in high school. John got up and let Evy in the house. For the first time in all the years they had been friends John didn't hug her the way he used to. It was the fastest friendliest hug she had ever gotten from him. It kind of pissed her off. She couldn't even get a genuine hug from her best friend, because he was with some new chick. She tried to let it go as John introduced her to Savannah. "Well Evy this is Savannah, Savannah this is Evy" John said gesturing towards the two of them. "Nice to meet you" Evy said shaking Savannah's hand. "It's a pleasure." Savannah replied. Evy could see straight to the dining room to John's dad. "Hey Mr. T!" she called out. John's father looked up and gave a half smile. "Al..almost ready in here. Just setting up the uh silver ware" Mr. Tyree replied. "OK!" Evy shouted back. Evy turned back to Savannah and began to interrogate her. "So Savannah what is it you do? You kind of stole John away from me this whole weekend and he hasn't had a chance to tell me much about you." "Well I'm a student in college" Savannah started. "I'm here for the summer helping build a house for a family that lost theirs." "Well that just sounds great!" Evy replied trying to be sarcastic. She was being an ass on purpose to get under John's skin. John knew what Evy was playing at though, because she always grilled his girlfriends. "What about yourself? I hear you are working down at the surf shop? That's got to be fun right?" Savannah asked. "Oh yes, its loads of fun catering to spoiled rich kids and tourist who have never surfed a day in their life."

"Thank you Evy!" John said trying to ease the tension that she was creating. "How about we go sit down for dinner now?" John gestured for Savannah to go first. Once she was a few steps ahead John grabbed Evy by her tricep and squeezed the crap out of her arm. "Ahhh fuck yo!" Evy said pulling away from him. John was furious. He grabbed Evy again this time so hard she couldn't pull away. He leaned in to her ear and whispered "Will you please stop fucking this up. Don't be a damn bitch right now. It's not like high school anymore. She's being nice and so should you." John released his hold on her and pointed Evy on to the dining room. All she could do was shoot John a dirty look and stick her tongue out at him like a child. She knew she was acting an ass and had all that abuse coming. Once all three of them were seated, Mr. Tyree began to cut everyone pieces of lasagna and pass around the bread basket. They were all polite enough to wait for Mr. Tyree to finish serving before they started eating. "So Ev.." John started, with a mouth full of lasagna. What's this about you and Kurt again? I thought you hated that kid?" "I did hate him." Evy said, "But he's kind of growing on me. I mean we made out." "Oh really, he grew on you in three days?" John replied, being a little sarcastic himself. "Yep, kind of similar to how you fell desperately in love with this stranger sitting across from me. Weird how the world works?" Evy said, sending the sarcasm right back to him. Evy could tell John was getting pissed. His face was turning red and he was balling up fist. "Mr. Tyree! What's your day like?" Savannah asked, trying to change the subject. "Me? Uh I um I have my coins is all. I collect them whenever I can. It's uh, they're sometimes hard to find the ones I want, but that's what I do." Mr. Tyree really didn't like talking, but he loved discussing his coins. Savannah could tell it made him happy and in an effort to keep John from losing it, she kept Mr. T talking about his coins. John and Evy didn't say another word to each other that whole night. Even after dinner was over and they had retired to Mr. Tyree's study to look at all his coins, John didn't even glance in Evy's direction.

Savannah let out a small yawn and looked up at the wall clock. It read 7:30. "Well it was great talking with you Mr. Tyree, but I think I better get going." "Nice talking wi..with you too." Mr. Tyree replied and he shook Savannah's hand. "I guess you'll be leaving too now Evy?" John said, still sounding irritated. Evy just rolled her eyes. "Bye Mr. T. I'll see you later." Evy said and walked herself to the front door. John led both the ladies out to their vehicles. He pushed Evy along first. Once she was in her truck John gestured for her to roll the window down. "Look Ev, you're my best friend, but I want you to like Savannah. This isn't the old days. We are adults now. So can you please be my adult friend and not by buddy from high school anymore. I mean why are you so hostile towards her?"

Evy just sigh. "John…" Evy wanted to tell him the truth. That she was being hostile, because she loved him, but she remembered her promise to Kurt. "I'm sorry." She finished. Evy rolled up her window, backed out of the dirt drive way and sped off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lovers' Quarrel

The next few days passed in a blur for everyone. John and Savannah spent most of their time at the beach or helping to finish up the house that Habitat for Humanity was working on. It surprised Savannah when she first saw John at the work site. She couldn't believe how gentle and sweet he was despite his reputation and demeanor. They loved being in each other's company, and they made any and every excuse to see one another. John gave Savannah a few surf lessons, and she serenaded him with her guitar. As the days passed on they fell more and more in love with each other. They didn't know why, but they didn't question it. The chemistry between them was unmistakable.

While John and Savannah's relationship blossomed, Evy and Kurt's had started to take a few uneasy turns. It had only been two weeks, but they fought like cats and dogs over the smallest things. It became something of a joke to John when Evy told him about their fights. He started calling them "The Notebook" couple; because of the way they would fight and make up just like the characters in that movie. Evy and Kurt would get into screaming matches, but then have fiery make out sessions. Evy almost wanted to call it quits already, but one steamy afternoon changed her mind.

Kurt was just stepping out the shower around 11:30 am after his regular workout when he heard banging on his front door. He didn't have time to get fully dressed so he just put a towel on over his lower half. Kurt knew it was Evy before he even opened the door. About a day ago Kurt went out with some buddies of his and smoked some pot. Kurt knew Evy hated the stuff and tried to keep it a secret from her, but word spread quick in their town. As Kurt opened the door Evy started to lay into him. "YOU KNOW I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KURT! WHY DO YOU WA…." Before she could finish screaming at him, Kurt had grabbed Evy by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Evy tried to leave, but Kurt pulled her into his apartment and shut the door. "Kurt stop!" Evy said as she finally pulled out of his kiss. She took a step back and was leaning up against the door. "I'm pissed at you alright. You know I don't like that shit and you do it anyways. Why do you insist on frustrating me?" Kurt didn't say anything. With one hand on his hip and the other brushing through his wet hair, he just shook his head. "Kurt say something to me!" Evy shouted.

Taking a step towards her, Kurt finally opened his mouth and said, "Look babe I'm sorry alright. It's how I unwind. It's how I've always relaxed." Evy crossed her arms. She wasn't pleased with his answer. Kurt took another step towards her. His chest was right up against her crossed arms. Evy knew what Kurt was doing. He did it all the time. He was trying to make out with her as a means of forgiveness. She hated that he had so much control over her without even trying. "No, Kurt I don't want to do this. I don't want to be this couple that only fights to make up. I want us to really work OK." Kurt didn't say anything. He leaned into Evy and started kissing her neck. She let out a soft sigh. Kurt started kissing down Evy's neck, to her collar bone, then to her shoulder. They hadn't had sex yet, because in her _mind_ it was "too early", but today she forgot to tell her _body_ that. Kurt started to take off her shirt and she let him. They started to make out again. Their lips were warm with passion as their tongues intertwined. They stayed like that against the door for a few minutes before Kurt leads Evy into his room. He lays, Evy down on her back and takes off her pants, lace underwear, and matching bra. Kurt removes his towel revealing what looks to be something lik inch penis. Kurt is ready to go and he doesn't have time for four play. Kurt turns around to his dresser and pulls out a bottle of lube. He strokes some onto his penis and rubs Evy with some as well. Before he inserts he asks Evy to slide a few pillows under her butt to give him a better angle and access. Evy does as she's asked and Kurt finally slips into her. Evy lets out a low moan as she feels Kurt slide everything he has inside her body. "Oh baby that feels so good." Evy moans as she closes her eyes. Kurt smirks. He grabs Evy's legs right under the knees pushing them open as he begins to slowly thrust in and out of her. Evy slightly arches her back and begins to massage her breast while playing with her nipples. "Oh my god Kurt baby you're so good. Baby more please more!" Kurt starts thrusting harder into Evy's warm wet pussy. "Yea, girl you like that. You want more babe?! You're so wet honey! Oh you're so tight!" Kurt put Evy's legs down and grabs her waist. He starts pulling her into him with every forward thrust, still pumping as hard as he can.

Evy didn't know if it was the great sex or all the crazy endorphins, but she couldn't help it. She finally said the words Kurt had been waiting for. Between her moans and gasp for air Evy screams out, "I love you Kurt, oh my god baby I love you!" Still pushing into her, Kurt lowers himself on top of Evy placing his hands under her head and makes out with her for a bit. Moaning and kissing, Evy wraps her legs around his waist and digs her nails into his back. After a few minutes Kurt stops kissing her and raises himself on to his forearms. He's still thrusting as hard as he can. Only inches away from Evy's face, "Are you close baby?" Evy manages to moan out an "Uh huh!" Kurt raises his body back up grabbing Evy by her waist again. He starts to slow down. Kurt is making his moves more precise and deliberate. He watches as Evy's back begins to flatten to the bed and she starts pulling at the sheets. "Kurtus!" is all she can scream as her legs start to shake and her insides being to throb. Kurt stops thrusting and let's himself feel her pussy pulsating around his cock. It feels amazing and he cums inside her. Kurt pulls out and a few seconds later his milky load follows suit. The two of them lay there a little longer trying to catch their breath.

Kurt leans over and kisses Evy on her forehead and asks "Did you really mean what you said? Do you love me?" Evy smiles "Yes, Kurt I think I do _really_ love you." Kurt kisses Evy on the lips this time and then carries her off to the shower. "No sex now baby. We just need to get clean."

While Evy and Kurt spent the rest of the early afternoon in each other's arms, John spent his as he usually did, down at the beach. After a short walk from his house John was just reaching what looked to be a huge end of summer BBQ complete with beers and bikinis. John looked around for Savannah, but didn't see her in the mess of people. He did however, spot that prick Randy. John hated that kid, but maybe he would know where Savannah was. "Hey man. Have you seen Savannah recently?" John asked, still looking around. "Yea bro, she's down by the water. Not really Savvy's style to party and all." John walked up a small sandy hill, and down a short flight of wooden stairs before finally spotting Savannah. She was sitting far away from all the commotion. He crept up quietly behind her, and shouted "HEY!", as he grabbed her shoulders. "OH GEEZ!" Savannah shouted. "John you jerk. Oh my gosh don't scare me like that." John sat down behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her torso. "OK I won't do it again." He said with a giggle. John gave her a little peck on the cheek. "So what are you doing down here all by yourself sweetie? You're missing the party." Savannah sighed "John these two weeks have been incredible, but what do we do now? So I go back to school and you just leave me for a year? I don't know if I can do this. How _do _we do this?" John embraced Savannah even tighter and said, "We do it one day at a time. This will be it for me. Now that I have you to come home to I have no reason to stay in the military. All I want is you now, Savannah. You showed me a side of people that I've never seen before. Such kindness and caring have never been given to me. I'm grateful for you." Savannah couldn't help herself. She started crying the first of many more tears to come. John pulled her face around toward his as he began to press his lips against hers. John could taste the sweetness of her lip gloss on the tip of his tongue as they started to make out. When they kissed it was nothing like how Kurt and Evy made out. John and Savannah's kisses were slow and passionate. They weren't planning on having any type of quickie sex before John left so the kissing was all they had. Savannah started to bite at John's bottom lip to tease him. John felt himself getting a little too excited and pulled out of the kiss.

Savannah fell back into his arms and the two of them laid there for hours. Not talking, but simply enjoying each other's company. The sun was starting to go down as twilight was fast approaching. John could hear the party starting to die down a little and suggested they head home to eat. As they walked back up the beach John started asking Savannah about school. She was very excited to tell him about how she was going to decorate her dorm when another topic came to mind. "OH John I forgot to tell you! I'm thinking about changing my major. After being around Alan and now your dad for these last few weeks I'm almost certain of…" Before she could finish what she was saying John had stopped walking and was turning red. "What do you mean Alan and my dad? What does my dad have to do with anything? What are you getting at Savannah?" They stood in silence for a minute as Savannah collected her thoughts and said "Uh…I mean your dad….well I think I know why he acts like he does…." Savannah could tell John was getting agitated and tried to change the subject, but it didn't work. "Are you calling my dad a retard!? Is that what you're trying to say? My dad is one of those slow people with special needs right? That's what you're saying!? I've lived with my dad all my life. Do you think I don't know that he's different, but my God he's not a retard!" Before Savannah could respond John was storming off back up the wooden stairs and over the hill.

John had almost made it back through the party when Savannah was catching up with him and of course Randy showed up. "Hey Johnny boy what up man why you leaving so fast, and where's Savvy?" John was ready to explode and it took everything in him to stay calm. "Look Randy why don't you just get out my damn way." Randy put his hand on John's shoulder and told him "Hey bro relax were all buds here. Just tell me what's…" Randy didn't have enough time to finish saying "up" before John had hit him with a left hook. Randy went down easily, but as soon as he did two others guys jumped on top of John. Without really looking or even caring John started throwing punches this way and that. "JOHN STOP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Savannah shouted as she approached the massacred men lying beaten on the beach. John turned around to face Savannah, but instead he looked down and saw Tim with a black eye, and another guy who he didn't recognize spitting blood. Savannah immediately ran over to Tim and helped him up off the ground. "Just get out of here John! You've done enough!" Savannah shouted.

John didn't have to be told twice. He just finished beating the shit out of three guys and was ready to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Aftermath

The next day John didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't sleep the night before and spent most of the morning pacing back and forth in his house. Even though he still felt disgruntled about what Savannah had said, he found himself observing his dad. The way he did things and how precise he was, John started to think that "maybe there was something _really_ wrong with his father". It was just after 1:30 that afternoon when John decided he needed to talk to Savannah. He didn't just want to call her though; he wanted to apologize in person.

John wasn't quite sure where to start looking for Savannah first so he headed out his front door and towards the beach house where most of her college friends congregated all summer. John's walk didn't take long, because he was practically jogging. He knew what he wanted to say and couldn't wait to say it. However, once he had reached the house it seemed as though no one was home. That or no one was conscience. John was knocking on the door for a few minutes when he heard a familiar voice say "I don't think she's around. I'm not sure where she is though, but she's probably staying busy on her last day here." John hung his head and was a little scared to see what he knew was coming. When he did finally look up all that came out was "Aww shit Tim. Man I'm so so sorry!" Tim's nose was swollen and one side of his face was a deep purple with some yellowish green bruising. Tim let out a soft chuckle. "Oh don't worry about it. Chicks dig scars and bruises right?" John couldn't say anything. He felt horrible for what he did yesterday and even worse for Tim being caught in the middle of it. "Hey listen can you get a message to Savannah for me." John started. "I uh I just want her to know…I mean I wanted to tell her in person, but.." John was getting nervous and stammering over his words. Tim pulled out an old business card from his wallet and a sharpie from his pocket and handed them to John. "Here, why not write it down." John took the items from Tim and scribbled down the three words he was having trouble saying. "I love you." John gave Tim back his sharpie and the card. He gave him a pat on the shoulder and headed back home. He wasn't sure what to expect next so he spent the rest of the day waiting.

Evy had spent yesterday and most of today with Kurt. She stayed the night with him and awoke to a beautiful breakfast in bed. Then for lunch he treated her with some very delicious homemade sliders. Evy was enjoying her time with Kurt and she didn't want to go, but it was pushing 4 o'clock and she remembered this was John's last day of leave. She _had_ to see her bestie before he left her again. She planted a soft kiss on Kurt's lips and was on her way. Evy hoped in her truck and immediately pulled out her phone to text John: Hey buddy. It's been a little bit since we've talked in person so I'm coming over to see you. Be ready for me. Evy waited a few minutes for his return text. The last time the two of them had talked in person was at that awkward dinner. So she wasn't sure if he was still sore at her. A second later her phone buzzed with Eminem and a message that read "Ok".

John watched out his front window waiting for Evy. He didn't realize it had been a week since he'd last seen her. What happened to them? They were attached at the hip a few days ago and now they hadn't even seen one another. As mad as Evy had made him John still felt guilty for not seeing his best friend. John was lost in his own thoughts when he finally saw Evy pull up. He was so excited that he practically flew out his front door. As she was getting out her truck John ran over and embarrassed her the way he did those two weeks ago at the diner. Picking her up and twirling her around. Evy couldn't help, but to laugh. She had missed John so much. She almost forgot what it felt like to have him so close. When John finally put her down he placed a small kiss on her forehead. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked Evy inside to his room. The two of them had so much to talk about that they kept trying to talk over each other. "OK no you go first." Evy said playfully. "Alright so this is what's been going on." John started "Savannah and I had been having the best time together. All this week I've been helping her build that house. I taught her the basics of surfing. We barbequed together, she played me a song on her guitar, we've been going out to dinners and shopping. I mean you name it and we've done it. I think this has been the best two weeks of my life. I've never felt a bond like this with someone I've dated before. Normally it's just sex, but not this time. We've just been enjoying each other, and I've learned so much about her. She has the biggest heart and I just loving being around her." Evy listened patiently as John talked about his time with Savannah. A small part of her was still a little jealous, but she was glad that he had someone to make him better. After not seeing him for a week it had finally set in that John was no long just hers anymore and probably wouldn't be for a long time. "Well it sounds like you guys are really getting along great. I'm sorry about the way I acted before. I didn't mean to be rude at the dinner. You deserve better than that." Evy said. John placed his hand on Evy's shoulder. "It's water under the bridge girl. Don't even worry about it. I do have to tell you though things haven't been all peaceful. We got into a bad argument yesterday and it kind of lead me to beating up three guys." There was a short pause, and Evy gasped. "John oh my gosh who did you kill now?!" John just chuckled. "I didn't kill anyone. I did injure some people though. I was just so furious. Savannah started talking about my dad, and up until this point I never knew how much of a hot button subject he was to me. I mean I've known my dad was different, but I never talked about it with anyone. Savannah is just smarter than me when it comes to this stuff. So I trust that she understands more about my dad than I do." "OK so what's wrong with your dad then?" Evy asked. "I'm not sure. I stormed off and beat up three guys before she could finish telling me. I did leave her a note though. I went this morning and left a message with her friend Tim. On the note I told her that I loved her."

Evy could feel a lump rising in her throat and tears forming behind her eye lids, but she choked them back. She shook her head and pushed the emotions deep down inside. Evy had to remind herself that she was with Kurt. After the initial shock of hearing those words, she recomposed herself and said "So have you heard from her?" "Nope not yet I'm still waiting. OK so enough about me. What's been going on with Noah and Allie?" "Oh ha ha!" Evy said as she pushed John's arm. "I mean nothing really changed. We've mostly been the same all week except yesterday we had sex." "Aww damn girl get you some!" John said as he threw up some gangsta signs and started acting silly. "So was he good?!" he asked. Evy couldn't help but to blush. "Well, John" she started. "You weren't the only one dropping the "L" bomb this week." With a smirk on his face John just shook his head. They stared at each other in silence for a second before they both busted out laughing. John knew better than anyone else that the only thing Evy loved about Kurt was the sex. Once the laughter stopped John asked Evy, "So in all honesty do you truly love the kid or is he just for fun?" Evy sighed.. "I don't know. I want to love him and I think I really do, but I've never given myself to someone. I guess I don't know what love feels like." Evy was lying. She knew exactly what love felt like, just not love for Kurt. No matter how hard she tried to push it away a part of her heart and soul would always long for John.

Evy and John continued to talk for a little while longer. They reminisced about the fun they had earlier in the summer and what they would do for a year until he came back. John told her of his fears and hatred for going to Iraq, and Evy talked about her new idea of being a stripper. They joked, laughed and teased until John got a text from Savannah. It was starting to get into the early evening and Evy knew her time was up with John. It was Sunday, so he packed her some lasagna in a container for dinner and walked her to her truck. For reasons Evy couldn't understand this was the hardest good bye she had ever experienced with John. Her hands were shaking so badly that she couldn't even get her keys in her door. She turned around and fell into John's arms. Crying like she had never cried before. There were no words spoken between them, and what felt like eternity was actually only a few minutes. John pulled out of there hug and looked Evy in her eyes. He placed his forehead against hers then softly spoke these words "Whether together or far apart. Always in spirit and always in heart, no need to worry no need to fret. I'll see you soon then you can certainly bet." John gave Evy a kiss on the cheek then whispered in her ear "Remember the moon." She knew exactly what he meant when he said this. John had a way of feeling close to his friends and family while he was gone. He would look up at the moon and hide it behind his thumb. Knowing that no matter where he was it didn't matter, because they would all be looking up at that same moon. Evy gave him one last hug and drove off.

John stood in his drive way and watched as Evy disappeared down the road, and no sooner had she gone Savannah pulled in. She opened her door and her first words were "I love you John! I love you too!" John started laughing. He gave Savannah one of their passionate kisses and then wrapped his arms tight around her. Their night passed very quickly as they ate cold lasagna and chatted with John's dad about coins. They talked about their love for one another, and Savannah tried to help John better understand why his dad acted the way he did. She was under the impression that he suffered from a similar form of autism the same as Alan. John did his best to understand and apologized all evening for his behavior yesterday. They talked and talked it was almost mid-night when they realized the time. Savannah had a long drive to make tomorrow and John had a bus to ride then a plane to catch back to Germany. Before they parted ways Savannah gave John the first of many letters that they would write to each other, and John taught her the trick with the moon. He placed one last kiss on her lips and set the first most important woman now in his life on her way. As John watched Savannah leave he couldn't help, but to cry himself.

John walked back inside to his room. He turned on his radio and lay down for bed. He closed his eyes and smiled as the chorus of "Time of your life" by Green Day lulled him to sleep.


End file.
